More Then Room Mates DASEY
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: When Derek And Casey Move In Together, Will They Be More Then Room Mates? DASEYY
1. Chapter 1

haha, okayy. Addicted to writing me. lol soo..here a new one!

(I OWN NOTHING)

ok. In this FanFic... Its 3 years later. Casey and Derek Live together In a 2 bedroom apartment. They get along alot better now. Derek got kicked out of the house because he was really acting up and Casey wanted to go with him. She was supposed to come back. But she didnt want to move back home. nethier did Derek, So they stayed. And thats where they've been living for the past 3 years. They are both 19.

Casey sat on the back pourch steps. She had on denim shorts, and a tight pink tank top. It was 2:34 pm. She fliped through a stupid magazine. She had read it a million times and it was 3 months old. She had never been more bored in her life. She reached over to her lemonaid and took a sip. This summer was soo hot. She had her hair up in a bun to keep it out off her neck. but she was still sweating. She threw down the magazine next to her. And watched to see what Derek was doing. He was washing his car. It didnt seem like much fun to Casey since he did it almost every week. She helped maybe...2 times, in the past 3 years that he had the car.

"Will you stop cleaning that thing already? My God. You clean it everyday." Casey said rolling her eyes.

Derek looked at her. Then sprayed her with the hose. She was speechless. It was freezeing. but it felt really good. But she was still mad that he had gotten her all wet.

"Der-EK!" 3 years later and it still gave him goose bumps when she said it.

Casey looked down at her lemonaid. Then looked back at Derek and a smile quickly formed on her face.

"Oh no." Derek wasnt scared, He knew she wouldnt do it.

"Oh yes." Casey picked it up and threw what was left of it, all over him. His jaw droped as lemonaid driped off his head.

"Your so dead!" Derek droped the hose and started to chase her.. She ran as fast as she could dont the street but he still caught her. He lifted her up over his shoulder, she kicked and yelled, but Derek was still alot bigger than her.

"Der-EK put me down!!" Casey kicked her legs, which really did nothing. She had no clue what he was going to do. He had no pool to throw her in.

He carried her in the house and up the steps. "Derek!!" Casey was confused, she she gave up kicking and screaming. But Derek still never put her down. He took her over to one of the windows. It led out to the roof. And he let her down and made her go up. So she did. It looked so cool. She could see everything. Then she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around and Derek was inside of the house, Locking the window.

Her eyes grew wide And her mouth pretty much fell to the ground, which was pretty far down. He smiled from behind the glass and waved to her.

"Let me in!!" Casey begged. "Say it!" Derek smiled.

"Ugh, Derek Venturi is the sexiest person alive and everybody loves him" She said in a very annoying voice. "I cant hear you!!" Derek yelled from inside. So she said it agian.. "Whatt?? Say it louder!!" Derek was injoying this.

"DEREK VENTURI IS THE SEXIEST PERSON ALIVE AND EVERYBODY LOVES HIM!"

"CASEY MCDOLAND!"

Casey looked down to see her mother standing on the ground.

"Wow. Cant explain this one, Mom." Casey bit her lip and laughed. "Go tell Derek to let me in!" She yelled down to her mother, But Derek opened the window anyway. Nora was very confused.

"Be down in a sec, mom!"

Casey climbed in the house.

"Derek!! What do we do??" casey looked around panicing. thier ONE bedroom and ONE bed was a petty big give away that they were more than roommates.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy guys! Thanks Tilly.Maria for pointing out that I said they had 2 bed rooms in the begining. So, to clear it up, They only have one.

Casey ran down the steps after Derek. God knows what he was going to tell Nora.

"Hey Nora!" Derek walked up to her.

"Hi mom!" Casey said with a smile, behind Derek.

"Mind to tell me what that was all about, Casey?" Nora asked.

"Oh, Haha, He locked me out on the roof. He wouldnt let me in unless I didnt say that, Of course, Nobody would belive it anyway."

"Oh, Ha-Ha." Derek said, Faking a smile.

casey didnt want to be mean, But her mother still thought they didnt get along.

"I see." Nora said shaking her head.

'God shes such a bitch' was all Derek could think. He hated Nora. She was the only reason him and Casey were in this dump. Because of his 'aditude' she told him the day he packed his bags. 'He shouldnt be around the younger kids' How stupid was that? Pretty dumb in his mind.  
Casey, Hated Derek back then. But she hated her house even more. She couldnt wait to get out. She took a huge risk, living with Derek. She thought she would regret it so bad. But now, she wouldnt take it back for the world. Although, She also, 'some-what' hated her mother. The only reason, though, was because she wouldnt let her go to collage unless she moved back, Which wasnt happening. So the past 3 years she spent 'school-free'. Her days were boring. very boring. All she did was sit around and wait for Derek to get home from work. And she would sometimes talk to Emily on the phone. She tried a few times to get her to come over. But she had no way of getting there. They lived 3 hours away.

'Well, can I come in?" Nora asked.

"Ummmm..." Casey looked up at Derek. Waiting for him to jump in a save her.

"Lets just go out to eat? Plus, Its a mess, we havent cleaned up in a while." Derek said with a smile.

"Sure, But, You guys are going like that?" Nora looked at casey and Derek.

Dereks face was sticky from lemonaid. Casey was soaked from head to toe.

"Uh..No." Casey said looking down at her self.

"We'll go get dressed and you wait here, On the pourch." Derek said, looking for a dry spot. He couldnt find one. So he just let her be. And walked in with Casey.

Casey and Derek got dressed and dry.

-Mean while-

Nora sat out back. There was a magizene. It was laying on the step, The cover was faceing the ground. Nora picked it up, trying to pass the time, she thought she might as well read it. She didnt look at the cover. Just flipped through the pages. one of the pages was folded down, Like somebody was book-marking it. Nora opened the fold and looked at the page.

'What To Exspect The First Month'

Nora's heart skiped a beat. It couldnt be. Not her Casey. Nora heard the door open, and quickly threw down the magizene.

"Ready to go, mom?" Casey smiled.

Nora shook her head yes. And looked casey up and down. He hair was in a high pony tail, She had on pink shorts, which were pretty short. and a pink top, the same color. Come to think of it. Her stomach did look alittle bigger. but not much.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey, Derek and Nora all sat at the table. It wasnt a very fansy place. But it was good enough.

Everybody was quiet. Casey felt werid around her mother. She hadnt seen her in a very long time. She has talked to her on the phone, but that was about it.

Suddenly, Dereks cell phone went off, Causing Casey to jump. She laughed at her self and Derk got up and walked outside to talk, Leaving Casey alone with her mother.

Casey poked at her food. She wasnt really hungry. Then, Her mother broke the silence.

"I must say, Casey, Im disapointed."

"...About...?" Casey thought maybe it was because she hasnt came back to visit or anything.

"The baby." Caseys heart jumped. How could she know? Casey tried to play dumb. But for such a smart girl, It was hard.

"What baby?" Casey looked down at her food.

"The one you are carrying." Nora staired at her. Casey knew she was looking, But was scared to look back.

"Mom, Your crazy." Casey said quietly and stuffed a piece of food in her mouth. She didnt want it. But she didnt want to make it obvious that she was uncomfortable.

"No, I'm right. Does Derek know?"

Her mother was being very calm about this. Which was pretty strange to Casey.

"No." Casey said, almost in a whisper.

"Well, Whos the father?"

Casey held her eyes closed tight. She knew that question was coming.

"Mom, lets not talk about this right now."

"Well when would be good for you??"

Casey shoved her plate across the table and walked out. Leaving her mother with her thoughts. On the way out she grabbed Derek.

"Come on."

"Wait, wheres your mom?"

"Who cares."

Casey walked quickly past Derek. And Derek hung up the phone. Then walked after her.

She got in the car and slamed the door shut.

Derek got in the drivers seat. He wouldnt even think about asking her what was going on. He didnt want to get into it.

Casey kicked the dash board out of anger

"She has some nerv!!"

Dereks car, was Dereks baby.

"Okay, But dont take it out on my car!?"

Derek pushed her foot down.

And turned on the car. Casey just looked out the window as they drove away.

"I'm sorry." Casey whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Babe, Its fine. I'm sorry. I shouldnt have yelled at you. Its only a stupid car."

He thought it was him who made her that upset.

"Please dont cry. I didnt mean to make you upset."

"its not you, Derek. Its my mom."

"Oh." Derek was still not asking any questions. She would tell him what she wanted to.

"She just thinks shes like. 'Super Mom'. I havent even seen her in like..what...2 years??"

Derek reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" Casey looked up at Derek and asked him.

"No?" Derek was confused.

"Would you be mad if I was?" Csaey still had tears in her eyes.

Derek took his hand of her shoulder and put it on the stearing wheel.

"Probably. If it was something big." Derek was getting worried

Casey said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ill tell you at home." Casey looked out the window and turned her voice into a whisper..

"Y_ou cant lose control and run over people there."_

"Huh?"

Casey turned back to Derek and smiled.

"Nothing, Baby."

The car ride home was, _werid. _It was strange to Casey and Derek both, They were always relaxed another each other.

Derek pulled up to the apartment building. He got out of the car pretty fast, He wanted to know what was going on. He walked up the steps in front of Casey. As soon as he got in the apartment, He plopped down on the couch and looked up at her. He was trying to play it _cool,_ sadly, it wasnt working. His hands were sweating, His heart just might fall out of his chest, and the way he was breathing was starting to scare Casey.

"Derek, are you ok?"

"Fine." Derek was anything **but** fine.

"Alright, well just, dont flip out, ok?

Derek finally gave up trying to play it cool.

"I think its a little too late."

Casey laughed.

"You dont even know what I'm gonna say."

"No, But I know what you _could_ say."

Casey sat down next to Derek.

"You know, this could be a good thing."

"Damn, Case, just tell me, please?"

Casey laughed again. She thought this would be hard, it was actually pretty funny.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant."

Derek's eyes grew wide. He had that look on his face, The one nobody else had. Everytime he was surprised he did it. Like when george gave him that stupid car.  
Anyway, This made Casey pretty scared. 'Is he mad?' kept repeteing in her head.

He was quiet.

"Bad news?"

Derek just sat there. Not reaction to her question what-so-ever.

"I guess we need a bigger place then, huh?" A smile grew on Derek's face. Which made Casey smile.

"So your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? This could be a good thing, like you said." Derek reached over and gave Casey a hug.

DEREK'S POV

Most guys my age would be fliping out by now. But not me. Because I love her, more than life its self. You would think, wakeing up to an apartment like this, and having a stupid job would make you hate life, but, no. Because shes here. She tries to make the apartment look like a home, and makes my job at the resturant worth while, like when she pops in, everyday, because she knows I wont go to work unless she comes by at least once, I wouldnt be able to make it through the day. The guys are always messin with me, but I dont care. Ive never felt this way about anybody. She was so perfect, everything about her. I'm just sitting here stairing at her, her ponytail is perfect, No stray hairs. Her outfit is perfect, It fits her great. She has no make up on, but she doesnt need it. I think she knows that though. Ha, I remember taking her to prom. I was pretty happy Emily made me do it, I mean, Not at first. I wanted to kill her. But, It was nice to make her dreams come ture, The look on her face when I showed her the dress was amazing. It was the same look she gave me when I kissed her the first time. God, I would be nowhere without her.

"Stop looking at me like that." Casey smiled.

"Sorry, Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"How much I love you." Casey luaghed and looked down.

"Lierrrrr."

"No, I'm serious."

Derek leaned over and kissed her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey wasnt supposed to be home, She was going to go shopping for like, 3 hours. But after an hour she was too tired, one of the _lovely_ signs of being pregnant.

She walked into the house, Swinging the door open, She house looked foggy. Like somebody was smoking with all the windows closed. Casey was confused, and a little scared. Then the smell hit her. Deffinitly NOT the smell of a normal cigerett.  
Somebody was deffenitly smoking _weed _in her Goddamn house. If it was another one of Dereks stupid friends, that was it, She was going to lose it. She walked over to the kitchen, coughing at the smoke. She poked her head, and saw something that broke her heart.

She droped her bags, and started to tear up. Her heart sank. She was trying so hard not to cry but it was no use.

She hicuped, causing nosie.

Derek spun around to see her standing there, crying. Looking so incedably sad. It broke _his _heart.

He opened his mouth to say something. But nothing was coming out.

He looked down in ihs hand, almost as if _he_ was as shocked as her.

It hit him right then and there that what he was doing was slowly killing him. and probably has been for the past year that hes been doing it.

Derek slowly droped it in the sink and walked over to her. He lifted his hand to touch her face, But she jumped back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as guilt filled his whole body.

"No, I am." Casey shook her head and picked the bags back up.

"I'm going _home._" She turned around and walked out of the aparment.

She had never called it "home" just 'my moms house' or something like that. But home was where you lived?? Derek thought.

He ran to the door, A little dizy. He had only taken 2 hits. He opened the door, Slowly, but his brain couldnt move any faster.

"How are you getting there??" He was confused.

"Bus." She repiled as she walked away.

"Come on, at least let me drive you." Derek offered, reaching for the keys.

"YOUR HIGH!" Casey screamed as she walked down the street, tears streming down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys :) lovee the reviews, thankks :) **

Casey knocked on the door with tears running down her face, she couldnt belive she was seriously doing this. She heard running and yelling, normal for this house.

"CASEY!!" Marti screamed and jumped into her arms.

"Hi Marti." Casey said wipeing her tears away.

"Why are you crying? Is Smerek here too?" Marti looked behind her, Looking for somebody else.

"Long story, and no." Casey steped into the house and put her bags down.

She stoped crying and looked around, it looked the same.

"Casey!!" Lizzie ran down the stairs and into her sisters arms.

"I cant belive it!! Is Derek here too??" Lizzie asked, never letting go of her.

"No, Hes still at home."

Lizzie looked so old, so did Marti, It was hard to belive they were even the same people.

"Case?" Edwin walked down the steps, Looking very confused.

"Edwin! Look at you! You look so grown up!"

And he did. He looked the same as Derek did the day they left.

She remebered that day like yesturday. _The day that changed her life._

She remebered, Derek told Nora that he hated her, And she completely over-reacted. Telling him to pack his bags and George was going to take him to an apartment that they had already bought. Casey had jumped in and said that she wanted to leave too. At first Derek wanted nothing more than for her to stay, and not come. But he gave into her.

Then George walked in the room. His jaw pretty much fell to the floor.

"Casey? Does your mom know your here?" George asked looking around.

"No." Casey looked down, it was easy to tell she was sad. George just shook his head, and told the other kids to go up stairs.

"Casey, whats gong on?" George asked, walking up to her.

"Just some stuff going at the the apartment, wheres mom?"

Casey looked over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Shes down stairs, Ill go get her."

George walked away to go get Nora.

--**the next day**--

Derek laid awake in his bed. He looked over to where Casey usually sleeps, For the _first_ time in a _long _time, She wasnt there.

He didnt get any sleep the night before. He didnt know what to do.

He reached over to the phone that was on the night stand next to the bed. And dialed a number he was surprised he still knew.

"Hello?"

"Sam, Its Derek."

"Man!! Whats up??"

"Listen, I need you to go over to my old house, and see if Caseys there."

"Okay?"

"If she is, Tell her that I'm sorry. (She wont talk to me.) Tell her that I need her and Ill change, I promise."

"You need her? I thought you hated her?"

"Things change."

"Yea...?"

"Okay, Go find her!!"

Derek hung up the phone leaving Sam completely confused.


	7. Chapter 7

"Casey, Whats going on? Last time I saw you, You hated my guts." Nora was confused.

"Mom, I just need you right now. No questions. Alright?"

Nora Sighed "Fine."

She loved her daughter and just wanted her to be happy. She didnt want questions to be asked, So they wouldnt be.

"Me and Derek are having some 'problems' and I was just wondering if I could come back." Casey looked down at her sneakers and prayed her mother didnt mind.

"Well, I guess thats OK. But Lizzie has your room. I'm not sure where you would sleep." Nora said looking around, waiting for her to say _something._

"Ill just take the couch, I dont mind." Casey looked over at the couch. The same one her and Derek used to have stupid wars over the remote on. Casey tried to shake the memory out of her head. It seemed like **everything** reminded her of Derek.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." Nora walked past Casey and answered the door. Casey was shocked to see Sam standing there.

"Oh my God! Sam!" A smile went across Caseys face, The first one since she walked out of the apartment.

She ran up and gave him a big hug, Not really wanting to let go. She needed a friend. Even if it was her ex.

"Its good to see ya, Case! You look good!" Sam smiled and gave her one more hug. Nethier of them could belive that this was real. It seemed like 500 years ago since she had seen him. But, sadly, he was one of the many things that reminded her of Derek.

"Hey, Um, Can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you."

Casey looked at Nora, Waiting for her to tell her to go.

"Go ahead." Nora shook her head and Casey went out the door with Sam.

It was raining, But only a little bit. Not much at all, Just a little drizzle. Casey didnt mind, She kinda liked it, It was '_refreshing_'.

Casey took a deep breath and looked up at Sam. She knew something was up. How could he know she was back, and why would he want to talk?

"Whats going on?"

"Its Derek." Sam looked down, Casey swore she had a mini heart attack. She put her hand over her heart, Maybe that would make it stop hurting. '_is that possible?'_ She kept thinking, was her heart hurting so emotionally bad that it hurt phsyically as bad?

"Uh huh..." She forced out, Making him go on.

"What happened? He called me today. He sounded pretty bent. He said '_he needed you.'_ Thats deffeintly not like Derek, you and I both know that."

Casey knew this was true. She slowly took her hand off her heart and a tear fell down her cheek. She felt so stupid, Crying in front of Sam. And the fact that she hadnt seen him in 3 years made it even worse.

She wipped it away as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry." She said putting her head in her hands. Sam just smiled, 'Classic Casey' He said in his head.

He put his arm around her neck.

"I'm not stupid, Case. You need him too." Casey looked down, She knew this was true. And its been true since she met him.

"I mean, I think its a little werid, Maybe if I knew that whole story I wouldnt, but, I dont, so whatever. But I know that you love him, and..."

Casey cut Sam off..

"And I need to stop!" Casey pulled out of Sam's arm.

"You cant just _stop loving somebody_?" Sam was confused.

"Well, Old habits die hard."

--**meanwhile--**

Derek took the last of the drugs and threw them down the garbge disposal.

"Old habits die hard." He kept saying over and over in his head. He wanted to jump down the drain and get them. But if he wanted Casey back.. Then he had to change.

He looked up from the sink, out the window. He saw his reflection. 'Screw Up' Was playing over and over now. He closed his eyes tight. and just wished everything was Ok. Which wasnt happening anytime soon.

--**2 years later--**

Casey walked around her room looking for a CD to put Lana to sleep. So far she found nothing. All she was doing was crying and it was driving her crazy. She found a blank CD and just popped it in the CD player. The song "You Were Meant For Me" By Jewel started to play.

She plopped down on the bed next to her 2 year old daughter. and looked up at the ceiling.

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you.  
I break the yolks, make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause  
Dreams last for so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause  
Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
I go about my business, I'm doin fine  
Besides what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
_**Hearts are broken, everyday.**  
_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down.  
Take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pjs and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause  
Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon I know you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

_Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you._

A tear feel down Casey's face as she watched her daughter fall asleep. 2 years later and he still wont leave her mind. She turned her head over to the night stand and opened the drawer, There was a stack of laters, The return address was from Derek. But none of them were open. She knew if she read any of them, then she would just go crawling back. But it was 2 years later, It would hurt, right?

"No, it _would_ hurt." she whispered to her self. What if she opened them and decided to go back to him and he had a girlfriend and everything.

'But its not like he can come vist, Mom and George told him to never come back agian.' Casey shut the drawer and tried to go to sleep. But it wasnt working.

She turned on the lamp and looked at Lana. God she was beautiful, She looked just like Derek. Casey moved a pice of light red hair out of her face. And smiled through the tears.

"Old habits arent supposed to die _this _hard." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**i own nothingg!**

Casey woke up to Lana crying. She sighed and lifted her head up.

"Its okay, Baby." Casey picked her up and she took her down stairs.

She set Lana down in the living room and ran to watch cartoons with Marti. Casey walked into the kitchen to see her mother on the phone. She plopped down and made a bowl of oatmeal for Lana. After she put it in the mircowave, she turned to her mom. and whispered

"Whos that?" Seeing at it was 9:30 AM.

Her mother didnt say anything, she just kept talking. Casey just turned around and got the oatmeal out of the mircowave. She walked it into Lana.

"Its hot, babe, Be careful." She set it down it front of her and walked back to the kitchen, Before she got there she heard her mother talking.

_"Derek, I dont think its a good idea. I dont even know what happened between you and Casey that day, She still refuses to tell me. But all I know is that she came back pregnant, and all she sayd about the father is that 'I dont know him.'..."_

_"Fine Derek. Come. But as soon as Casey gets mad, Your going home. Understood?... good."_

Caseys heart fell out of her chest. She took a deep breath. She didnt even go back in the kitchen, She went upstairs, with Lana and got dressed to go out, so that they wouldnt have to see him. Casey took her time since the apartment was 3 hours away.

After she got dress and had Lana up and ready to go, she walked down the hall way, but stoped when she heard a famirlar voice. She stoped and picked up Lana. Shushing her. As she listened. She knew it was him

"Derek! My goodness, you got here fast." Nora said, folding a blanket and placing it over the couch.

"I was already down the street when I called, I wasnt going to call at all, But I changed my mind a little late."

Nora sighed and looked down. She had had no time to warn Casey. All hell was about to break loose. She thought Casey didnt know yet.

--

Casey stood above the stairs with Lana on her hip.

_'Ok, Hes not leaveing anytime soon, just go.' _She tried to make herself move down the steps but she just couldnt.

Finally, She started to move and slowly walked down the steps, Trying so hard not to look at him.

"no!!" Lana said, whineing on her hip. She didnt want to go out.

"Just for a little bit, baby." Casey wished, of all times, she didnt start throwing a fit right now.

Casey held her breath. She could fell Derek stairing at her. She couldnt bare turn around.

"Case.."

She heard him whisper. She felt so stupid as a tear started to form in her eye. She told her self not to cry. She was trying so hard. BUt she couldnt help it.

She put on hand on the wall and rested her head on it, She let Lana down and She ran to the TV.

Casey put the other hand on her face. trying to hide. She just wished she was invisable. She could hear him walking closer to her.

Then she felt his hand on her shoulder, But she pulled away.

"Mom, Can we have a minute, please?" She asked her mom, Still not looking at her or Derek. She wanted to look soo bad, but she kept telling her self not to.

"Sure." She heard Nora walk away,and heard the back door close a little bit later.

She never looked up at Derek.

"What are you doing here, Derek?"

"I wanted to say sorry."

"A year later??" Casey romoved her hand, But still never looked up at him.

"Please, Case, Look at me." Derek wanted to see her beautiful eyes, so bad.

"I'm not sure I can." Casey said, breathing deeply.

Derek reached up to her hand and slowly removed it and lifted her chin up. She held her eyes shut tight as the tears fell out of them.

Derek wiped away the tears and Casey slowly started to flutter them open.

She saw him standing there. God he looked amazing. She almost forgot that he looked that good. Her heart just felt..._complete _as soon as she saw him.

She couldnt help it. She jumped into his arms. And cried even harder.

"Why Derek, Why??"


	9. Chapter 9

**heyy guys sorry, Im not aloud on the computer on weekends, and also, thanks for pointing out, i DID say 2 years later,i ment 1.**

**i own nothingg!**

"Casey I screwed up. For real, I cant even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I should have never done it. But I'm completely clean now, I sware."

"What about the baby, Derek?? Did you even care??" Casey said pulling out of his arms and placing her hands on her head.

"Case, I cared so much. I tried to call so many times, But they blocked my number." Derek cuckled angerly. "I didnt even know you could do that." He said running his hands through his hair and shoving the other hand in his pocket. "I tried to send letters did they give them to you??"

"Yea, I got them." Casey said quietly, pacing around in front of him.

"Why didnt you write back?" Derek asked, kind of hurt.

"I never opened them." She said, folding her arms and looking down.

Derek was even more hurt, But he just tried to drop it. Nobody said anything. You could hear the cartoons singing quietly in back of them.

"How long?" Casey whispered. Derek looked at her confused.

"How long what?" Derk said, rasing an eyebrow.

"Since you've been sober, Damnit." Casey was getting annoyed, And it wasnt taking much.

"Oh, a year." He repiled, still feeling horrible that anybody even had to ask him that. Suddenly, Casey felt horrible. She left a year ago, which ment, hes been sober since she left.

Casey wiped her tears, But her face was still wet, She looked over at the baby, Sitting on the couch, She ran her hands through her hair, fliping it to the side.

She took a deep breath, Then swtiched her eyes back to Derek. She started to tear up agian.

"If they blocked your number, how did you call this morning?" Casey was wondering that.

"Pay phone."

"Oh." Was all Casey could say.

"Derek, I'm gonna ask you something. And I want a completely hoesnt answer. This is serious." Casey said, as tears started to fall agian.

"Ok." Derek took his hands out of his pockets and stood tall, like he was ready.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?" Her voice was shaking, Scared that she would regret this, but she always hoped for this moment, although, this isnt how she wanted it to be.

In her mind, It was going to be the happiest day of her life. Derek was going to come and confess his love for her, and that he never ment to do any of it, and Casey would tell him how happy she was that he came back. And they would live happily ever after.

But, This 'dream' went out the door 6 months ago.

Derek smiled, His heart beat do fast. He had seen her the second Casey walked down the steps, But hasnt talked to her or anything, didnt even know her name.

"Yea, I want to." Casey walked past him, Fliping her hair to the side agian, to get it out of her face.

She picked up the remote and turned off the TV "No!!" Lana whined and looked up at her mother, she was too young to know what was going on.

"Baby, I want you to meet somebody." Casey bend down and picked her up, Making her face Derek.

"Derek this is Lana. Lana this is..." Casey hesitated, She wasnt sure what to say, She was scared to call him daddy, because what is she got attached, and Derek changed his mind??"

"Daddy." Derek finished. Casey went to open her mouth, but closed it. She'll hit him later. She giggled to her self at the thought.

"Yea, daddy." Casey said looking up, Suddenly, The idea of Derek being 'Daddy' wasnt that bad. 'Daddy'ment he wasnt going anwhere. And he was the one who said it. Casey smiled through her tears. They were started to turn into happy tears.

"Dawey?" Lana said, looking up at Derek.

"Close enough." Derek said. He laughed and then stuck his arms out, Then looked at Casey, asking for aproval.

Lana turned and dug her head into Casey's shoulder.

"Aww, come on I'm not _that_ bad."

Casey laughed. Lana took her mothers laguhter as a good sign. She lefted up her head and turned to Derek, Then leaned out.

Derek took her into his arms, Then looked into her eyes. He looked at Casey.

"Damn, Its like looking in a mini mirror." Casey just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**okay, i know theres alot of confusion about how long its been since Casey left, or how old the baby is. haha,so to start off, im horrible at math, so please, forgive me :( haha and, okay, the baby is 1 and a half. (can talk a little bit) so Casey left, how ever long ago it would be if the baby was that age. haha, if theres anything else, please let me know!!**

**i own nothingg!**

Casey saw Derek holding Lana. It was amazing. Almost un-real.

--2 hours later--

(Casey's POV)

So, I'm sitting on the couch. Dereks on the floor playing with Lana. She really likes him. I guess thats good, In a way. I just dont want him to change his mind and leave after she has gotten attached. Me and Derek havent really talked that much. He might ask me something short and simple about Lana, but thats it. Nothing besides that. I took a deep breath and got up, then walked into the kitchen, I saw my mom standing at the counter. Her elbow resting on it and Her hand holding her head up. She looked stressed.

"Whats up, mom?" I asked, walking past her to get Lana's juice out of the fridge, But she didnt say anything.

After I got her juice, I set it on the table and looked up at my mom. She was mad about something.

"Mom?" She looked at me, she looked so angry. Ive never seen her that mad.

"Your so disapointing." She whispered. I was confused. I was trying so hard. I thought I had it all together. But then It came clear to me that knew knew about Derek and Lana.

"Mom, I was going to tell you." I said, looking down. Ok, So, That was a lie, If I never had to tell her, I probably wouldnt have.

"When, Casey? When were you planning to tell me?? This is _disgusting. _I should have seen it from the start." She said, moving back to how was was standing.

Did she really just call me _disgusting? _No. Shes my mother. Or did she call my daughter that??

"What is _disgusting?" _I used my fingers as quotion marks.

"You!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

"All of you!" She screamed even louder, Causing Derek to look into the kitchen. Tears started to fall. I thought me and my mom were getting along again. I guess not.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" She was screaming, and Scareing Lana. Then she started to cry. But Edwin picked her up and took her out front. Ill always thank him for that. What was about to happen, I prefer my daughter didnt see.

She took my arm and draged me upstairs. Derek ran behind us. Trying to stop her. But It wasnt working. She took me into my room. And walked over to the babys bed, and grabed her bag. She was trowing all her clothes into it, and some of mine.

"MOM! DONT DO THIS!" I screamed with tears driping down my face. We were reacting that day all over agian. I always thought it was the day that saved me. Now I see it as the day that broke me.

Derek held me back as she packed my stuff. I knew this was hard for him to watch. I'm sure it brung back memoires.

I finally gave up trying to fight Derek and broke down. I fell to the floor, taking him down with me. All I could do was cry. How could she do this to me? My baby? We had nowhere to go. No money.

When she was done packing the stuff, She pretty much pushed me and Derek out of the house. Throwing us our jackets. At least she was nice enough to do that. I roll my eyes to my self.

I stood on the front poruch with Lana in my arms. Edwin had gone in already. Lana was crying becuase I was. She was like that. Derek ran his hands threw his hair and kicked the pourch chair. It was obvious he was mad. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. But knowing Derek, He would never let them fall.

"Case, Im so sorry. I just screw up _everything._ I didnt mean for ANY of this to happen." He put his hands on the back of his head and looked up to the sky, Almost as if he was trying to make the tears go back into his eyes. I just shook my head and looked at him.

"Its my fault. I should have told her before." I said with my extremely wet face pressed agisnt my daughters.

She put her arms around my neck. And Derek let his head back down. With the tears.

_My God. There they were. His tears. He had given up. He let them fall. _

"You do care, dont you?" I asked in a whisper.

He turned to me and then looked down to the ground.

"More than anything, Casey." He shoved his hands into his pockets. Which made me mad. If he hadnt done that, Then I probably could have given him a huge hug, that would turn into a kiss. The one I've been waiting for.

But I wasnt going to let that stop me. I wanted that kiss. I _needed _it.

With my, _our, _daughter on my hip I leaned in and kissed him hard, But with so much passion It made me want to do cartwheels around the pourch. But it made no sense. 5 hours ago, I was having a normal day. 4 hours ago, I was shocked to hear his name. 3 Hours ago, I hated him. Now, I was in love all over agian. Thats just the affects that Derek had, I guess.

As soon as we broke apart, The baby laughed. It was like.. a sign. Yea, I know, It sounds stupid. But I did too. Along with Derek. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. I dont mean standing on my pourch, getting kicked out. I mean, _together._

--

--

--

--

4 hours later I steped into The apartment. It was the excact same. Nothing changed. I giggled to my self to see that my magazine was ripped up on the front pourch. Yea, The one I left there over a year ago.

Suddenly, I wasnt as sad anymore. It wasnt as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually pretty amazing. I remember leaveing home for the first time and walking into here for the first time. It felt something like this, But didnt bring back any memories the first time.

Lana was asleep on my hip. Derek took her a laid her down on the same couch that was there when I left.

We went into the kicthen and Derek put the coffee machine on.

He sat at the table. I sat across from him.

"Thank you." I smiled and said.

"For what?" I can see how confused he was.

"For saving me. The second time."

The first time I left home, Saved me. The day I left Derek, Broke me. And Today, Saved me one more time. I was done being saved. This was it. I wouldnt _have _to be saved anymore because this is how it always will be. I looked at him. With the same love that was there when I left. Now that I think about it. _Nothing _changed since I left.

-

-

-

Later that night I laid in the bed with Derek. He was sound asleep, But I was wide awake. He had no shirt on. _Talk about tease? _I smiled to my self.

He turned over to face me, and I saw something. Something on his chest. It looked like little scribbles. But I couldnt tell in the dark. It was right over his heart though.

Just then, I jumped when the baby started to cry. I felt bad. I didnt want to wake him up.

Too late.

He rolled over and turned on the lamp.

"Ill get her." I said starting to get up. But he pushed me back down. Not hard. Just made me lay back down.

"I got her." He got out of bed and walked over to the living room. Where she slept. About 3 minutes later I saw them both come in. She had her arms around his neck. I tried to see what was on his chest, but Lana was covering it.

He handed her to me. And as I took her. I saw his chest. I think my heart just helt. Yea, corny, I know. But whatever, thats what it felt like.

Right there, On his chest. Was my name. I know as a fact that wasnt there before. I guess that was _one _that that changed.

He leaned back up after I took her, but I pulled him back down. And ran my fingers over it, looked up and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**DNTCHANGEURMINDTOMMY: (if i got that name right,) haha, thank you. and sorry for the confusion :(**

**i own nothingg!**

The next day they woke up with Lana sleeping inbetween them. To Derek, It was the best feeling in the world. He could get used to this. For Casey, It was normal to wake up to Lana, but not Derek. Although she did miss it very bad, So she was ready to get used to it too.

Lana didnt wake up, So Casey and Derek quietly walked into the kitchen.

Derek poured 2 cups of coffee, He didnt need to ask Casey how she liked it, He knew.

He handed it to her and sat down.

"Are you still working at the resturant?" Casey said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No." Casey looked at him concerned.

"Why?"

"Because I didnt get my visits from you anymore." Casey gave him the 'come-on.' face.

"No, seriously. That and I got fired." Derek laughed, so did Casey.

"Why did you get fired?" Casey asked, taking another sip.

"I screwed up, and the love of my life left me, and it made a huge impact on my work life." Casey looked down into the coffee, feeling sorry. Like it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Casey said, Using her finger to trace the edge of the coffee cup.

"I just find this whole thing so stupid." Derek said. Looking at her. But she wouldnt look up.

"We loved each other. I thought that it would always stay that way." Derek said, Shrugging his shoulders.

"Its just that... I guess it just fell apart after that. When I went home it just didnt feel the same. I cried for the whole first year. I just starting to get over the tears."

Derek sighed and looked down.

"Why are we sitting here, talking about said stuff. I say we talk about happy stuff!" Derek said with his famous smile.

"Your right." Casey whispered.

She smiled and looked up at Derek.

Then Lana came running into the room. She had her arms reaching up to Casey. She picked her up and put her on her lap.

"Good morning pretty girll." Casey smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Lana!" Derek reached across the table and tickeled her.

She gigled and moved around in Casey's arms.

"So, were you ever going to tell me about that tattoo?" Casey smiled and looked up at Derek.

"Was I ever going to see you again??" Derek said was a smirk. Casey just laughed.

"I cant belive you got a tattoo." She said shaking her head and looking down at Lana.

Derek laughed and looked at her, he would do anything for her.

"Did you cry?" Casey said with a smirk.

"No. I didnt cry." He said in a 'matter-of-fact' way.

"Sureeeeee." Casey said, rolling her eyes. she missed this, Messing around with Derek.

She giggled and looked down at Lana again.

She lifted her hair out of her face and looked at her eyes.

"God you look just like your father." She said lookign back and forth at her and Derek.

Derek had to agree.

"I'm sorry bout yesturday, Case." Derek said.

"If you want, I can help you look for a place, So you dont have to go back. And Ill help you wish rent and money for the baby, stuff like that."

"You dont have to do that, Derek."

"No, I want to. Its my fault your in this mess anyway."

"You really wanna help me out?" Casey said looking him in the eye.

He looked at her and shook his head yes.

"Then let us stay here. And we could be a family. You me, and Lana. And things will be the way they used to be."

Casey said, She couldnt help but smile.

"I'd be more than happy to." He said, reaching across the table, taking her hand.

(DEREKS POV)

I'm looking at Casey, Then back at the baby.

God, that baby is beautiful.

Sure, I've made projects at school that were kinda good, I've made some pretty funny jokes, I've made some GREAT cookies. But I've never made anything even remotely amazing as Lana...


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! umm, I just started a new storyyy, pleaseeee read it! i dont have alotta readers. I'm trying really hard on it. its called 'Three Months And I'm Still Sober' Its a DASEYYY its kinda sad though :(**

**I OWN NOTHING**

(CASEYS POV)

After I put Lana down for a nap I was walking around the house. Derek was at work, He works as a hockey coach now. For little kids.

I'm walking through the house and all I can find is memoires. Everything just looks excactly the same.

I heard the door open. And I turn around really fast.

I see a man walking in. About Derek's height and age. Sorta dresses the same.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a little scared.

I saw him jump, he didnt see me, so he was scared when I talked.

"WHOA. Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are YOU?" I walked over to him, He looked harmless.

"I'm Jeff. Derek's friend." He said, looking me up and down.

"You normaly just walk in without knocking?" I asked him.

"You normally this nice?" He said, he was being sarcasitc. I laughed.

"I'm Casey...Derek's umm...Casey." I wasnt sure where I stood with Derek at this point.

"Derek's Casey... Hmmmm. I've heard alot about you, Casey." His blue eyes looked almost as miscivious as Derek's.

"Good things, I hope." I folded my arms.

"Only the best." I couldnt help but blush.

"So, _Jeff_,What brings you here?" I asked him, Still pretty confused.

"I was lookin for Derek, You?" He asked.

"I stayed here last night."

His eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here?" He looked so confused.

"Why does it matter?"

"Its just, Derek has told me about you, You would be the last person I EVER expected to meet, let alone find in Derek's house.

"Why? What did he tell you?" I was concerned.

"Hes always telling me that life would be so much betetr if you just came back, and that he knows your gone for good, and that you would never forgive him."

I raised my eye brow. Was this true? Did Derek think I would never forgive him?

"Anyway, I take it Dereks not here."

I shook my head yes, too confused to talk.

"Did I say something I shouldnt have?" He looked sad that he hurt me.

"No." Was all I could say.

"Its just so werid, meeting you. Your just like he said you were."

"Hows that?" Hmm I wonder what else he said about me..

"Tall, Brown hair, Blue eyes. Additude, that he loves."

I smiled an little bit.

"I'm just blown away. I cant get over meeting you. I'm just really confused."

"Well, he came by my house to apoligize, Last night and ended getting up me kicked out." I laughed.

He just stood there.

"I heard you guys have a kid."

I just shook my head yes.

"Hes always talking about him or her. And being dad, How much he probably would have screwed up. Hes pretty hard on himself."

I felt bad.

"Her. And Yea. Shes in the other room."

"Is he good with her?"

"Very." I said, smiling.

"I knew he would be. Dereks a good guy. Its too bad he doesnt see it."

I shook my head.

"Can we go vist him at work?"

All this talk about him made me want to see him.

"Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As were walking into the building I have Lana on my hip. Jeff is a pretty nice guy, He seems to know alot about Derek.

I see Derek talking to a small boy, dressed in a hockey uniform.

"DADDY!" The little boy scream and ran to Jeff.

He looked about 5. Jeff was aparently a parent too.

"Case? Jeff? What are you 2 doing here?"

"Jeff came by the house, and we thought we would come and see you." I smiled and he reached out his arms to Lana.

Lana jumped into his arms and wraped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

That was such a cute sight, she already was used to him.

"This is Kyle...Say Hi To Casey, Kyle." Jeff said, leaning down to the little boy

"Hi!" He smiled and one of his front teeth were missing, he was so cute! He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Kyle!" I smiled down at him and waved.

"Daddy, I fell, But Derek helped me back up!"

Jeff laughed, so did Derek.

"Well, did you thank him?" Jeff said, From what I've seen, he looked like a pretty good dad.

"Yea."

He turned his voice to a whisper.

"Than he gave me candy, but dont tell the other kids." His face was so serious, Everybody laughed.

It was nice to see another young parent, there isnt many around moms house.

Derek looked up at the clock on the wall, then out onto the ice, where there was a bunch of little kids skating around.

"COME ON GUYS! TIME TO GO HOME!" He yelled out to the kids.


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Derek turned to Casey and Jeff.

"Do you guys wanna go out to eat or something?" Derek asked. It would be so cool to have his best friend, the love of his life, his daughter, and his godson, all at the same time. Life couldnt get any better than that.

Casey smiled and shook her head 'yes'. She looked over to Jeff.

"I'm sure Kyle would love to." Jeff smiled down at Kyle.

"YEA!" Kyle yelled, jumping up and down. His hockey gear made him look so much bigger than he really was.

"Go get hanged, Ky." Jeff said to the little boy, pointing to the bathroom across the ice rink.

He nodded his head, and skated over the best he could.

Jeff smiled as he watched him, to make sure he didnt fall, he wasnt the most 'put together' kid on the team. In other words, He was a klutz.

Casey turned to Jeff as soon as Kyle reached the bathroom.

"You didnt tell me you had a son?" She smiled.

"You never asked." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

Casey just smiled and turned to Derek.

"Where are we goin?" Casey asked him, but she knew where they were going.

"Smelly Nellys, The place I used to work at. I wonder if any of the guys still work there..." Derek trailed off into thoguht, but quickly came back.

"I'm sure they'll remember you, If they do." He smiled, so did Casey.

They heard the bathroom door open and out came a little boy, he was so tiny and cute. Casey smiled.

He walked on the ice, trying so hard not to fall, But he did.

Casey turned her back to him so he wouldnt see her laughing, she couldnt help herself.

Jeff smirked alittle bit, then went to help him up.

Jeff carried him back.

--30 minutes later--

Lana sat in a wooden high chair, at the end of the booth. Derek sat next to Casey, Who was sitting near the end of the table, so she could reach over to Lana when she cried. And Jeff sat on the other end, Kyle was on the side with the wall. If Jeff let him sit on the end, he would have ran away within 2 seconds of sitting down. Boys were just like that.

Kyle focased so hard on a picture he was dawing with blue cryon.

"Whatcha drawin, Ky?" Derek asked him, Peeking over the table.

He held up the picture over his head and smiled.

"Its a picture of Mommy!" Jeff looked down. Derek looked pretty speachless, and looked like he had sorrow for Jeff.

Casey was confused. She took a wild guess and figured she just wasnt in his life.

Derek quickly tried to change the subject.

"Well, lets order now, Whadda want?" He said, looking around the table. It was werid now. Jeff seemed quiet and Derek seemed umcompfortable.

Casey shrugged and tried to light up the moment.

"I want a chicken ceaser salad." She smiled at Derek, It helped a little bit.

"Whats Lana gonna eat?" He said, looking over to Lana.

Derek tried to make it seem like he was a good father. Like they have been living happily for the past 2 years. But it was a pretty hard thing to do. He didnt even know what to get his daughter off the menu.

"Umm, get her like.. I dont know, Something not messy." Casey shrugged her shoulders. She was used to this, so didnt think anything of it. Derek, on the other hand, had no clue. He didnt want to ask her and ruin his little 'happy family' fantsy.

"How bout you can just give her some of your salad." Derek suggested.

Casey laughed. He was confused.

"Shes 2. No way is she going to eat salad." Casey grabbed the menu from Derek.

_Goodbye Fantsy._

Derek sighed and looked across the table.

Kyle went back to drawing his picture and it seemed like Jeff was trying so hard not to look at it.

"Just get her mashed potatoes." Casey smiled and handed him back the menu.

Casey studied Jeff. Something was going on. And it was killing her that she didnt know what it was.

"I'm gonna get grilled chicken. How bout you, Jeff?" Jeff looked up quickly, trying to snap out of it.

"Oh..uh..." Jeff looked down at his menu.

"I guess I'll get that too." He shrugged and looked over to Kyle, Still not looking down at the picture.

"Kyle will have chicken fingers."

Derek nodded his head and took his menu.

"Lana feels left out.." Casey joked.

Derek looked over to her. 'What the hell is she talking about?' Kept playing in his head.

Casey laughed. "Everybody got chicken and she didnt."

Derek raised an eye brow and Jeff just sat there. Casey felt strange.

She folded her hands on the table and looked down.

"Sorry, That was a lame attempt at a joke." Her cheeks turned red. She felt stupid.

But all 3 guys just bursted out laughing. Making her feel alot better. She lifted her head up and smiled.

Derek put his arm around her neck and pulled her head closer and kissed her temple.

Lana laughed and claped.

Derek saw the waiter walking up to the table. He was angry. If it was anybody else but him, he would have been fine.

It was Ben. He was always hitting on Casey. Even though that was years ago, Derek still had the feeling he would do it agian.

Ben's messy brown hair hung a little over his eyes, It was a sad attempt at looking 'skater.'

Casey sighed as she saw him coming, She knew who he was.

"Derek! Hey." Derek faked a smile.

"Oh my God! Casey!" He leaned over and tried to give her a hug and she pulled closer to Derek.

He played it off 'cool.'

"Long time so see, What ever happened to you 2?"

"I moved back home." Casey said, showing no emotion.

"Oh, so, your back?" He sounded way too happy.

"Yep." Casey simply replied

"Maybe we could go out some time?" He said, His hopes were high, higher then they should have been.

Derek made an angry laugh from behind Casey.

Then lifted his head quickly, with a smile.

"Oh, Ben, I dont think youve met OUR DAUGHTER, Lana." Derek gave an evil smile.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Ben asked, quickly changing the subject.

Derek gave him thier order, then as soon as he walked back into the kitchen, Derek stood up.

"Hurry, come on! We gotta go!"

"Derek, He'll leave me alone, Its ok." Casey said, looking confused.

"No, Hes gonna spit on our food." Derek said, putting on his coat.

"EWWWW." Kyle yelled out, making everybody laugh.

"We'll just go eat something at the apartment." Derek said, messing up Kyles hair.

They went home and Derek ordered a Pizza.


	14. Chapter 14

**FireKumori mage: I agree so much with you. I lost somebody really close to me because of it, and it DOES change you, and it IS a big deal. so to hear people say that it isnt, hurts.**

**I OWN NOTHNG**

After Kyle and Jeff left to go home around 10, Casey sat at the kicthen table with Derek.

"Whats up with Kyle's mom? Jeff was actin all werid after he drew that picture." Casey said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She left Jeff a month ago, and Kyle still thinks shes coming back.."

Derek looked down at the table.

"Awww... Thats horrible." Casey said.

"Why did she leave him?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess she found somebody else." Casey left so bad.

"Hes so cute." Derek's head shot up.

"Kyle...Not Jeff, Werido." They laughed.

"Yea..." Derek smiled.

"Hes my godson."

Casey looked at him.

"Aww." She smiled.

Alot happened in the time she was home.

Derek looked off into space.

Then looked back at Casey.

"Did you ever hear the song 'Every Other Time' by LFO?"

Casey shook her head. "Nope, Why?" She asked him.

"Before we moved in together the first time, I used to listen to that song, and It reminded me soooo much of you."

"Oh, now I cant wait to hear this." Casey laughed.

"Its probably the most insulting song ever..." She rolled her eyes.

"Not really, Listen to it some time." Derek got up and walked away

"I'm gonna go to bed." He said as she walked off.

As he turned to go into his bed room, he made sure Casey wasnt looking and snuck over to Lana.

He kissed her forehead, then went to bed.

--

Casey couldnt go to bed though, not untill she heard that song.

She typed in every other time by LFO into youtube.

She clicked on the first one and turned the volume up...

_C'mon  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time_

I said lets talk about it  
as she walked out on me and slamed the door  
but I just laugh about it  
cuz shes always playin those games

C'mon  
(deep down) deep down i know she loves me  
but shes got a funny way of showin me how she cares (she cares)  
last night she did a donut on my lawn  
and drove out w/ her finger in the air  
Oh yeah

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes shes hot  
Sometimes im cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when i think about it im so in love with her

Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time

sometimes we sit around  
just the 2 of us on the park bench  
sometimes we swim around  
like 2 dolphins in the oceans of our hearts

but then i think about the time that we broke up before the prom  
and u told everyone that I was gay "ok"  
sometimes I walk around the town  
for hours just to settle down  
but I take you back  
and u kick me down  
cuz thats the way uhhu uhhu I like it

Sometimes its black  
Sometimes its white  
Sometimes shes wrong  
Sometimes im right  
Sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
But then she just changed her mind  
Sometimes shes hot  
Sometimes im cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when i think about it im so in love with her

Every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every other time  
nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time

Keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then i don't even get around the block  
and I say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games

nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time

sometimes its black  
sometimes its white  
sometimes shes wrong  
sometimes I'm right  
sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out  
but then she just changed her mind  
sometimes shes hot  
sometimes im cold  
sometimes my head wants to explode  
but when i think about it I'm so in love with her

every other time  
nananananananananana  
yeah every other time  
nananananananananana  
every other time  
nananananananananana  
every oth-every other time

keep it up home girl  
don'tcha quit  
u know the way u scream is the ultimate  
And when I walk away  
just watch the clock n then I don't even get around the block  
and i say "let's talk about it"  
as she walks out on me and slams the door  
one day we'll laugh about it  
cuz we're always playin those games

nananananananananana  
Every oth-every other time

Oh yeah  
Every other time

Casey shook her head and laughed.

She had to agree, That did sound like them before they moved in together.

Casey shut the laptop and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey played a card game on Derek's lap top. She was so bored.

Lana was sitting in the living room, watching TV. Casey had nothing to do.

She heard the phone ring, and prayed it was soembody worth talking to.

"Hello?" She heard a famliar voice.

"Casey, Please Please Please do me the biggest favor in the world." Jeff begged from the other end.

"What kindda favor?" Casey crossed her arms and leaned agisnt the kitchen counter.

"Pleasssssssseeeeee watch Kyle today, I have work. I thought he had hockey with Derek, but Derek has the older kids now."

Casey was so bored, she thought it would be fun, and Lana would have a playmate.

"Sure."

"Really? That was easy." Jeff laughed.

"Can I bring him over now?" Jeff asked her.

"Of course. Lana's just watching TV, he likes sponge bob, right?" They laughed.

"Hes loves it."

"Good, We'll be waitingggg." Casey hung up the phone, then realized how creepy she just sounded,and laughed at her self.

about 10 minutes later, There was a knock at the door. Casey jumped up and answered it.

Jeff was standing there was Kyle. Kyle had a bang hung over his shoulder.

"I knocked this time!" Jeff said, proud of himself.

"Good boy!" Casey patted his head, joking around, like he was a dog.

He steped in the house.

"Ok, Everything is in his bag, His juice, His snacks, everything. Hes not algeric to anything, so no worries."

"Ok, We'll have fun, Right Ky?" Casey said, looking down at him.

He nodded his head.

"Thank you so much, Case, You saved my ass!"

"You said Ass!" Kyle said, pointing at him.

"Yo! Only dady can talk like that!" Kyle laughed, so did Casey.

Jeff gave Casey a hug and left.

Casey went back to her card game as the kids watched TV.

Kyle jumped up, next to Casey.

"Hey, Kyle." Casey smiled.

"Casey, is Lana your daughter?" Kyle asked her.

"Yep." Casey said, simply.

"I dont get it." He scracthed his head.

"How did she get out of you?" Casey opened her mouth to say something, but couldnt.

"Umm, you know what, When your dad gets home from work, I'll have to ask him, I'm not sure." Casey said, tried to avoid this.

"My friend, Joey, said babies come from your.." He turned his voice into a whisper

"Place." he said, pointed down. Casey tried so hard not to laugh.

"Umm, Well, Yea." She didnt want to get too into it.

"So I came from my Daddys place? Thats a werid place to come from?" Casey couldnt help it, she laughed.

"Yea, it is, You'll have to ask him."

Casey pulled Kyle on her lap and he helped her play the game, soon Lana joined in and they were both sitting on her lap.

--

About an hour laterm both kids were alseep, and Casey desided to call Derek.

"Hello?" He picked up the phone.

"Hey babe!" Casey said.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I ment to call you, Jeff told me that Kyle's over there, is evreything going ok?"

"Yea, everything's fine, when are you coming home?" Casey asked him, wishing it was soon.

"About an hour."

"Ok."

"Hey, Case, I was thinkin..."

"Yea..."

"We should have a BBQ."

"And invite who?" Casey asked him, like he was crazy.

"Jeff, Kyle, Emily, Sam, a few of my other friends."

"Hmmm...When?"

"Like...2 weeks."

"Alright, We an talk about it when you get home."

"Alright, Bye, I love you."

Csey smiled. "I love you too."

With that she hung up the phone and turned to the 2 kids. Kyle wasnt laying there anymore.

Casey started to freak.

"RAWR!" Casey jumped, Kyle was standing behind her, Trying to scare her, and was sucessfull.


	16. Chapter 16

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey sat on the couch and watched the 2 kids sleep.

She heard the door open and looked up. Derek walked in.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Hey." She whisped.

"I'm really tired, I'm gonan go take a nap, When Jeff gets here, wake me up."

Casey nodded her head and Derek walked into his room.

About 10 minutes later, the phone rang. Casey picked it up quickly so that nobody woke up.

"Hello?" Casey said, quietly.

"Hello!?" The woman on the other end sounded angry.

"Hi? Can I ask whos calling?" Casey was confused.

"Gee, can I ask whos picking up my boyfriends phone??" The lady was yelling.

Anger filled Casey's heart, She didnt say anything, she just hung up the phone and stormed her way to Derek's room.

She opened the door so hard it flung back, making a loud bang on the wall.

Derek looked up from his pillow.

"Jeffs here already?"

Casey threw the phone at his head but he caught it.

"Yo!?"

"You have a girlfriend!!" Derek could hear the angry in Casey's voice.

"No, Case, Come here!" He yelled as she ran out of the room.

She grabbed her and her daughters bangd which were sitting on the floor, and scooped Lana up from the couch.

"Case, dont do this." Derek said as he walked out of his room.

"I knew coming here was a mistake!" Casey yelled as Lana and Kyles eyes opened.

"Casey!!" Derek yelled as she walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek yelled.

"I should have never came back, Derek! You'll never change!" Casey yelled with tears in her eyes as she walked away

Lana looked over her shoulder and waved to Derek.

She didnt even give him a change to explain it to her.

"Kyle, Come here, Wake up buddy." Derek said as he shook Kyle.

"What? Why is Casey mad?" He asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"Its adult stuff." Derek said, as he packed up Kyles things.

Derek ran into his room and picked up the phone and quickly dialed Jeff's work number.

"Hello?" Jeff said.

"Dude, you gotta come here, now." Derek said in a rusted voice as he tried to pack the rest of Kyles stuff.

"Is Kyle OK??" Jeff sounded worried..

"Yea, hes fine, I need you to help me explain to Casey who Jen is. NOW!!" Derek was never this worried in his life.

Jeff sighed. "Fine, I'll be there as fast as I can."

Jeff hung up the phone and within 20 minutes he was there.

"Come on, I need you to help me look for her." Derek said, as soon as Jeff walked into the door.

Jeff picked up Kyle and Derek grabbed his things.

They all ran out to Jeff's car.

They drove around looking for Casey.

But they had no luck, They were out for an hour, but never found her.

**Sorry this was short, but i cant start what happens next without starting a new chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey looked down at her daughter who was a asleep on her lap.

it was now 9:30 PM.

She sat in the resturaunt that they were at the other day, the same booth, too.

Ben came over to her.

"Wheres Derek?" Ben looked hurt.

"Home. Look, Ben, I'm sorry about the other day." Casey looked up at him.

"Its ok. So, what brings you back, Besides your hunger, You look upset." Ben put his note pad down on the table.

"I need somebody to talk to, do you have a break any time soon?" Casey asked, She looked so helpless.

"Actually I'm done in 3...2...now."

Casey smiled and he sat down across from her.

"So whats goin on?" He asked.

"I was at the apartment, and some girl called, saying she was Derek's girlfriend..." Casey sighed.

Ben made a face, showing her he felt bad. "Ouch..."

"Yea.." She looked down at Lana again.

"What did he say?" Ben asked, Looking at Lana, too.

"Nothing, I didnt want to hear it." Casey stroked back Lana's hair.

"So, You didnt give him a chance to explain?" Ben ran his hands through his hair.

"No, I guess that would have been the right thing to do, though."

Ben shrugged.

"But, there was so many things running through my head, what was I supposed to do?" Casey looked sad again.

"Remember when your parents kicked Derek out. And you kept saying it wasnt right how they just _gave up _on him?"

"Yea..." Casey whispered.

"You dont wanna be like them, do you?"

She shook her head.

"I dont get it, He was always so mean to you, Dont you hate him?" Casey smiled.

"I dont hate him. He was only mean to me because he loves you." Ben smiled and looked down at Lana again.

"She looks just like him."

Casey smiled.

"I know."

Ben looked back up at her.

"You cant take her away from him."

Casey smiled again.

"Thanks, Ben."

"Anytime."

Casey sat there and stared at him.

He laughed. "Well, Go. Talk to him, Why are you still sitting here??"

Casey laughed and got up, She smiled back at him as she walked out, with Lana in her arms.

As she walked out the door, It was dark.

She started to walk home when she saw Jeff's car.

It stoped next to her.

Jeff was driving and Kyle was in the back, asleep.

"Casey! Oh my God. Me and Derek just spent forever looking for you!"

"Where is he??" Casey didnt pay attention to what he was saying, she just wanted to find Derek.

"At home, Come on, Get in, I'll drive you."

Casey walked aroudn the car and got in the passenger seat, She held Lana on her lap.

After a few minutes, she looked over at him.

"You know, You should probably talk to your child about where babies come from."

Casey smiled and Jeff arched his eyebrows.

"Huh??" He looked at her like she was crazy, then looked back to the road.

Casey laughed.

"He kept asking me where Lana came from."

Jeff laughed.

"I cant talk to him about that?" Jeff said, smiling at the road.

"Why not??" Casey was confused.

"Isnt that like...The mom's job?" Jeff looked serious and Casey looked down, She forgot about her.

"It can be the dad's job too." She said.

"It just would feel werid." Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"No it wouldnt." Casey smiled.

"You talk to him, Your a girl." Jeff laughed.

"No, The guys are supposed to talk to the guys, and the girls talk to the girls." Casey laughed.

"Ok, Ok." Jeff pulled up to the apartment.

"Thanks, Jeff."

"Bye Kyle.." She whispered.

She walked into the apartment, Derek was laying on the couch, His head shot up when he saw her.

"Casey!!" He jumped up.

"Shhhh." She pointed at Lana.

"Oh.." He whispered.

Casey walked into his room and put her on the bed, then walked back into the living room.

She shut off the TV and sat next to Derek on the couch.

"Ok, We need to talk." Casey said, placing her hands on her lap.

"Well, The person who talked to you is Jen."

Casey nodded her head, trying not to get mad. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked and tried to stay calm.

"No. But she thinks she is."

Casey looekd at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Casey was confused.

"She's had this huge crush on my for like...ever."

"Oh..." Casey looked down.

"Shes also Kyle's mom." Derek whispered.

Casey's head shot up.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"She left Jeff because she wanted to be with me. We were together for a while, Me and Jeff would always fight, But when I broke up with her, Me and Jeff became friends, Best friends, and I had known Kyle sicne I started to go out with Jen, so I got along with him, And Jeff and I became so close, he made me Kyle's Godfather."

Casey's Jaw droped.

"Yea, so, Thats how me and Jeff became best friends, and how Kyle's mom isnt in the picture anymore."


	18. Chapter 18

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey's eyes widened.

"Whoa." She whispered.

"Sorry I didnt give you a chance to explain." She looked down at her lap.

"Its ok..." Derek smiled, he was just happy she came back.

The was a big thump. Derek and Casey's heads shot to the bedroom door.

"Lana!" Casey jumped up and ran to the bedroom, Derek ran after her.

She quickly swung the door open, Lana was laying on the floor.

She held her leg and cried.

"Awww baby, did you fall?" Casey asked, kneeling down next to her and scooping her up.

She didnt say anything, she just kept crying.

Derek walked over.

"Does your leg hurt, Lana?" Derek asked.

She still didnt say anything, so Derek gently touched it.

"AHHHH!" She screamed and he jumped back.

"Guess so..." He whispered.

Casey sat on up on the bed.

"Where at, Honey?" Casey asked.

"Point to the spot." Derek said.

She pointed to her ankle.

"Its balck and blue already..." Derek said, looking at Casey.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Casey asked Derek, Scared.

"Yea, Come on."

Derek scooped her up and they walked out of the bedroom, out of the apartment and down to the car.

Casey sat in the back, next to Lana.

"Its ok, Baby, Were gonan take you to see if your hurt, ok?" Casey said, trying to stop her from crying.

--

Casey, Derek, and Lana sat in the waiting room, waiting for teh X-rays to come back.

Lana was on Derek's lap and Derek was holdign ice on her leg. She had cried her self to sleep and was leaning her head on Derek's chest, but he didnt mind, he actually thought it was nice.

His 'Perfect Family' fansty came back a little.

'Mom and Dad in the waiting room, the kid broke thier leg.' He thought to himself. 'Its normal family stuff.' He said in his head.

"I think its broke." Casey whispered to Derek. There were a bunch of people in the waiting room, but it was very quiet.

"Me too." Derek whispered back.

"How is she going to get around??" Casey asked, looking hopeless.

"I guess we'll have to carry her." Derek must have said that a little too loud because she started to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Derek.

"Daddy..." She whispered before she went back to sleep.

Derek's heart skiped a beat. It wasnt just a fansty anymore.

The doctor came out and Casey stood up, Derek just kept sitting because he didnt want to wake Lana, again.

Casey studied the doctor. It was a woman, She was waring her dark brown hair in a tight bun and she was waring pink scrubs.

"Well, we have the X-rays.."

Casey nodded her head, and looked down at Lana.

"It isnt broke, but try to keep her off of it..." The doctor said.

"What can we do to take the pain away?" Derek asked, looking up at her.

"For one, Dont let her sleep on the bed anymore, Its not safe. Two, children's asprin, ice, just the usual."

Casey nodded her head and looked down at Derek.

"Were gonna have to buy her a bed..."

The doctor looked concerned.

"She doesnt have a bed?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, No. We just moved in with Derek..."

The doctor nodded her head.

"Well, yes, a bed might be a good idea."

**-- The next day--**

Casey pushed the cart that Lana sat in, and Derek stood next to her.

"Wait, so what kind of bed are we getting?" Derek asked, for the 3rd time today.

"Not a crib, but like..a big girl bed... Do you want what I mean?" Casey said.

Derek nodded his head but it was obvious that he had no clue.

"Like, one of those small ones." Casey said as she pushed the cart down the asle.

"Mommy! Out!" Lana said, pointing to the floor.

She didnt competely understand that she couldnt walk on her foot too much.

"Lana, you foot is hurt, you cant walk on it..I'm sorry babe." Casey said.

"How about you go on my shoulders?" Derek said, trying to make her happy.

She smiled and nodded her head.

Derek leaned over and picked her up.

She swung her over his head and on to his shoulders. She giggled and hugged his neck.

Casey smiled and they kept walking.

--

After they got Lana's bed, they went home and Derek set it up for her. Then, for dinner, they told Jeff and Kyle to come over...

"Dude, I set up Lana's bed today, it was so hard." Derek complained with a bite of pizza in his mouth.

Casey rolled her eyes. Jeff turned his head and looked into his bedroom, There was a small pink bed that probably would have only taken a few minutes to set up.

"Whoaaaaa, Hope you didnt get hurt." Jeff said in a sarcastic tone.

They all laughed.

There was a huge burp from the other end of the table. Casey's eyes got big and she turned to Kyle.

"Oh my God. Your too small to be making sounds like that..." Casey said, completely serious, but he laughed

"Kyle, What do you say?" Jeff asked from across the table.

"BEAT THAT!" He yelled, and Jeff and Derek started to brup.

'_I guess thats normal when you've grown up around two guys for the past two years..' _Casey thought to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**I OWN NOTHING**

It was 1:34 AM. Casey and Derek laid on the bed with Lana inbetween them, screaming and crying.

"Shes been crying for 3 hours..." Derek said, half alseep, but there was no way he could go to sleep now.

"Welcome to parenthood, Babe." Casey smiled.

"Cant we give her more medicine?" Derek asked, just wanted to go to sleep.

"We just gave some to her 10 minutes ago??" Casey looked at him like he was crazy.

"It felt like 5 hours ago." Derek let his head fall onto the bed.

"Sweetheart, You leg is hurting because you hurt it. Theres nothing mommy or daddy can do. I'm sorry." Casey said, trying to make her sound better, but she was too young to understand.

Derek sighed.

"What normally makes her go to sleep?" Derek asked with his eyes closed.

"Car rides." Casey shrugged her shoulders and Derek got off the bed.

He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his keys.

"Then were going for a ride."

Casey sighed and picked up Lana.

--

Casey buckled Lana into the carseat that they got when they got the bed.

She shut the door and got into the passenger seat.

Derek turned on the car and they drove around the neighbor hood untill Lana was asleep.

"I dont want to stop, I like car rides." Casey said, now wide awake.

"Case, I'm so tired, I promise, tomorrow we can drive all day." Derek said, leaning his head back.

Casey sighed "Fine..."

--

After Derek put Lana to bed, he plopped on the couch next to Casey, who was watching TV.

"Can we please go to bed?" Derek asked her.

"My show is on, I havent seen this episode yet, My favorite actor is in it." Casey said as she laid her head down on Derek's chest.

"Whos your favroite actor?" Derek asked, looking at the TV.

"Michael Seater." Casey said, in a deamy voice.

"Oh please. I'm soooo much better looking then him." Derek said, looking down at her.

"Uhhh..I dont know.. It comes pretty close between you two." Casey teasted.

"My hair is better."

Casey looked up at him, then back to the TV.

"Yea, your right."

They both laughed.

Casey turned off the TV and they went to bed.

--

The next day, Derek and Casey slept till 12:25 PM and they would have slept longer, but Lana woke them up.

Casey sat at the kitchen table and drank her coffee. She laughed as Derek walked in with messy hair and nothing but boxers on.

Derek plopped down in the chair across from her and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought she wasnt supposed to walk on it." He said, looking at Lana who was running around in the living room.

"She isnt, but cant stop her, and she said it doesnt hurt." Casey shrugged her shoulders.

"If it doesnt hurt than what happened last night??" Derek asked, confused.

"I dont know. I guess it was just healing?" Casey said, having no clue what she was talking about.

Derek shook his head and laughed.

"Can we drive now?" Casey asked him with a smile.

"Huh?" He looked at her, then down to his boxers.

"Come on. You promised." Casey whined.

"Well can I at least wake up?" Derek asked, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Sure, but theres no milk..." Derek sighed.

"I guess we have to go for a ride to get milk, right?" He let his head fall onto the table.

"Yes!" Casey smiled.

Derek got dressed and they went for a ride.

--IN THE CAR--

Derek hit the stearing wheel.

"I have work today, I forgot! Shit!" He yelled.

"Shh!" Casey said, looking back at Lana.

"Watch your mouth." She said.

"Sorry. But I gotta go to work." Derek said, turning the car around.

"Can me and Lana come?" Casey smiled.

"Yea, sure."


	20. Chapter 20

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey sat with Lana on her lap as Derek told the young boys where to go or how to block the net.

Everytime he blew the whisle Lana held her ears and laughed. They were having a great time, watching Derek teach the kids.

As he blew the whisle the last time, he told the kids practice was over, they all scatered away and Derek walked up to Casey and Lana with Kyle next to him.

Kyle plopped down on the bench next to Casey and Lana.

"Hi Casey! Hi Lana!" He smiled and waved.

As he waved, his glove flew off and hit Derek in the head, who was taking off his skates.

"Ahh, dude. Watch where your throwin that thing!" Everybody laughed.

Jeff walked into the big room and Kyle's face let up.

"DADDY! GUESS WHAT!" He jumped up and ran over to him as Derek took off the second skate.

Jeff lifted him up and looked him in the eyes.

"Whats up?" Jeff asked, knowing his son was going to tell him a big story.

"I was holding the hockey stick and I told uncle Derek that it was too heavy so he gave me another one and I got the puck into the net and it was the first time and everybody was happy and they were jumping up and down!" Kyle smiled.

"Thats great, buddy! I'm happy for you!" Jeff said, putting him down and messing up his hair.

Derek and Casey smiled.

"Thanks, man." Jeff said, walking over to Derek.

"Hey Case." He said looking down at Casey.

"Hello Lana!" He said, kneeling down and shaking her hand.

She just laughed and waved.

Jeff stood back up and looked at Derek.

"Shes so cute." Jeff said, smiling.

Derek looked down at her. "Yea, she is."

Then he looked at Casey.

"Just like her mother." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Soooo, Derek, When are you gonna teach me how to play hockey?" Casey said with a smile.

"You really wanna learn?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Yes..." Casey said as her smile got bigger.

"I can watch Lana..." Jeff said.

"You guys go, I'll take her down to the foodcourt downstairs with Kyle. Come get us when your done." Jeff smiled and took Lana off Casey's lap.

"Thanks Jeff. If theres a problem, just come up." Casey smiled and Derek took her hand.

Jeff walked out with Kyle and Lana.

--

Casey looked down at the dirty, ugly skates that didnt match her pink sweat pants at all.

"I dont know about this, Derek." Casey shook her head as Derek skated onto the ice.

"Come on..." He stuck his hands out and Casey garbbed them.

She put one foot on the ice and almost sliped, but Derek caught her.

"You have to learn to skate before you play hockey." Derek laughed.

"No no no no no no no no no no, I change my mind, I dont wanna learn!" Casey said as she held her eyes closed tight.

"Nope, its too late, your already on the ice." Derek said as he pulled her in to her other foot was in the rink too.

"Derek!" She yelled as she almost sliped again.

"I got you!" He said, laughing.

"Calm down." He whispered and he turned Casey around.

"Like your walking, but slide them instead, Kay?" Derek said as he stood behind Casey with his hands on her waist.

She did as he said.

"Oh my God! I'm doing it!" She yelled with a huge smile.

"Dont let go!" She yelled as she looked back at Derek.

"I wont." Derek whispered in her ear.

Once she could skate on her own, Derek put a hockey puck in front of her.

Casey held the hockey stick in her hands.

"Like golf, right?" She asked Derek and he laughed.

"Not really..." He smiled and showed her how to hold it.

"You have to get it into the big net." Derek pointed to the net.

"Okay." Casey bit her lip and pretended to know what she was doing.

She swung the hockey stick way too hard and it went flying out of her arms.

She put her hands over her mouth as it flew across the ice.

Derek laughed and went to get it.

As he skated back to her, he droped the stick and picked her up, skating around the rink.

"Ahhh!" She yelled everytime he turned.

"I'm gonna...kill...you..." She said inbetween laughs.

Derek smiled and went faster.

Casey kicked, catching him off gaurd. He fell and they both went crashing into the ice.

They laughed as hard as they could as they laid on the cold ice.

"Nice goin, Tough guy." Casey said and rolled her eyes.

"It was your fault!" Derek laughed.

"My beaty suddenly struck you..." Casey joked.

"It did." Derek smiled and kissed her.

**sorry its short, but im having HORRIBLE writers block. if you have any ideas, pleas let me know!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CheecaRose: thanks for the idea (: i like ittttt (:**

**I OWN NOTHING**

The next day Casey sat on the couch and waited for Derek to come home from work. He should be home any minute.

Lana was taking a nap in her bed, she was sound alseep, she has been for about an hour now.

Casey had her legs crossed and one of shaking uncontrolably.

She held her eyes shut tight, She wasnt sure to be happy or sad. She has been in this situation before.

The same house, the same news, the same couch, the same guy, the same feeling.

Even though she has done it before, she still wasnt sure what to do.

Goosebumps ran down Casey's arms as she heard the lock on the door come undone.

She saw the door open and Derek standing there was a bunch of hockey gear.

He stoped and staired at her, he knew something was up.

He looked around, confused.

Casey slowly lifted up the little white stick.

Derek got a shiver down his spine and droped all the hockey gear to the floor.

Casey's heart beated faster.

She was surprised that nethier of them still hadnt said anything.

A small smile grew across Derek's face.

Casey took a deep breath and let it out with a huge smile, going ear to ear.

Maybe it _was good _news.

"Are you sure?" Derek whispered, his chest moving up and down from his deep breathing.

Tears filled Casey's eyes as she nodded her head.

Casey let out her tears with a laugh. They were the happiest tears she has ever cried.

Derek ran past all the hockey gear laying on the ground and scooped Casey up in his arms.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek took a deep breath and let her down.

"Lemme see." He said, taking the stick.

"Derek, I peed on that..." Casey said, laughing through her tears.

_'Gahh!' _He threw it down and it hit the floor.

"Thats hoe you do it!?" He asked, his face showing disgust.

Casey just laughed even more.

"How did you think I did it??" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I dont know. I thought you like, put it under your taugne or something." Derek said, looking down at it.

"Thats for a fever?" Casey laughed as she hugged Derek again.

They both laughed and Derek sat down next to her on the couch.

He looked around the small apartment.

"I guess were gonna need a bigger place then." He said with a smile.

Casey smiled and nodded her head.

'_Where have I heard that before?_' Casey thought to herself.

Casey's heart almost stoped beating when she remembered.

The smile slowly fell from her face, Confusing Derek.

"Whats wrong?" Derek asked as he looked at her.

She was just stairing off into space.

"Thats what you said before... _Excactly _what you said before." Casey said, the tears of joy werent tears of joy anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, looking at her face which was turning pale.

"When I was pregnant with Lana. Thats what you said." Casey cried, looking into his eyes.

"Casey? Are you ok?" Derel said, waving his hand infront of her face.

"No, Derek. I'm not. Look what happened last time I was pregnant. You werent there for a fucking year!?" Casey yelled, through her tears.

"You wouldnt let me be!?" Derek yelled back, standing up, confused about how they were so happy 2 second ago.

"So what, Derek! You waited a YEAR to come and see her!" Casey yelled, standing up and looking his in the eyes.

"I spent that year getting sober because you didnt want to be with me when I wasnt!?" Derek yelled, angry that she was doing this.

Casey crossed her arms and started to walk away.

"What ever, Derek." She whispered.

"Because you know I'm right, Thats why your walking away!" Derek yelled, but Casey quickly spun around.

She walked up to him and put her finger in his face.

"No, I'm walking away because I dont want to wake our daughter up. Because I'm responcesable. Unlike you." Casey turned to walk away.

"Thats not ture. I am reponsable." Derek said, more quietly this time.

"No, your not." Casey said, tears still falling.

"God, Casey. I try so hard to make you happy but it never seems to work." Derek shook his head.

Casey said nothing.

"You walked away, Casey. I didnt think you were ever going to come back. I didnt know if you had my kid or not. There was nothing I could do." Derek said, hurt.

"Just forget it Derek. We just werent ment to be." Casey said as she threw Lana's clothes into a pink bag.

"So, walking away, Again." Derek said, trowing his arms in the air.

"No, I'm _leaving _as in: not coming back." Casey said swinging the bag over her shoulder.

Derek pulled the bag and threw it on the floor.

"STOP!" He yelled, not caring if Lana woke up or not.

"Derek!" She yelled, pointing to the bedroom door.

"Your not leaving, again! I'm not letting you this time." Derek said, unziping the bag and throwing the clothes around the room.

"Derek, Stop!!" Casey yelled, trying to pick up the clothes.

"I'm tired of you leaving and coming back. Your staying, And your not going anywhere!" A tear started to fill Derek's eye as he pointed to her stomach.

"Thats my baby, your not taking it away from me like you did with Lana." Derek said.

Tears fell off Casey's face as she yelled something she really regreted.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE ITS YOURS!?"

Derek's stomach droped and his heart almost fell to the ground. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Derek...I didnt mean th.." Casey started to whisper, feeling horrible.

Derek didnt let her finish. She tried to hug him but he pulled away.

"Hey guys!" Jeff walked in.

He looked around the room, both of them crying, hockey gear on the floor, and clothes everywhere...

"Bye guys..." He whispered as he walked away.

Now wasnt the best time...


	22. Chapter 22

**Blue-Eyed Chica: thank you for correcting my spelling and not being mean about it. lol. I'll use spell check this time (: and don't worry, the story WILL NOT end until your excited!! hahaha**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**(Derek's POV)**

I'm laying in bed. Its 2:19 AM. Me and Casey went to bed not talking. I cant believe she would do something like that.

That better be my baby. But even if it wasn't, I would still love him/her. And I'm going to be in their life, regardless.

I'm not letting Casey leave this time. Not for like, stalkerish reason or anything, but because I cant handle her running in and out of my life all the time. Its killing me.

I turn over and see the row of pillows Casey put inbetween us.

Then I turn over and look at our daughter.

I KNOW that shes mine. Shes like, a mirror to me.

Shes beautiful like Casey, though at the same time.

I cant take this anymore. I need to do something about Casey.

I need to prove to her that I'm in love with her.

(END OF POV)

Derek got out of the bed and walked into the living room.

He walked over to her bag which was fully packed and ready to go and pulled out her IPod.

He grabbed his laptop off the table and pugged the IPod into it.

As the computer screen showed it, it showed the list of songs on it.

1) Try - Nelly Furtado

2) I'm Not That Girl - WICKED

3) Why Can't I? - Liz Phair

4) When I Grow Up - Garbage

5) 1985 - Bowling For Soup

6) Laughed Until We Cried - Jason Aldean

7) Chemicals React - Ally and AJ

8) One In A Million - Hannah Montana

9) Torn - Natalie Imbruglia

10) Stay (I Missed You) - Lisa Loeb

There was more but Derek couldn't take anymore. They were all chick songs.

Except for number 5, that was Derek's favorite song.

Derek saved the list of songs to his computer, then deleted them all off the IPod.

She was going to kill him, he was taking a HUGE risk.

But he saved the play list. So when he was done, she could put them back on.

BUT NOT UNTIL DEREK GOT HIS POINT ACROSS TO HER.

He was so sure this was going to work.

He looked up the only song that could possibly describe this relationship, and put it onto her IPod.

So when she turns it on, she would have no choice but to listen to it.

Once it was downloaded, he shut down the lap top and went back to bed.

--

Casey zipped Lana's coat and tied her shoes.

She took a deep breath and put her hair into a pony tail.

Derek sat in the kitchen and didn't bother to stop her from leaving.

She would come back as soon as she hear the song away.

"Go say bye to daddy, Lana." Casey said, picking her up off the couch.

Lana shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No. More. Leave!" Even Lana was tired of her leaving him.

Casey held her eyes shut tight.

"We have to, baby." She whispered.

She cried as Casey picked her up.

Casey couldn't take it.

She hated when Lana cried to begin with, but she hated it even more when she was crying because she didn't want to leave her father.

"You will visit daddy!" She said as she plugged her IPods into her ears.

She screamed and Casey couldn't take it.

She wasn't ignoring her. She just couldn't listen to her, or she would start crying too.

As she picked Lana up into her arms and walked out and slammed the door behind her.

She started to listen to her IPod.

A song she had never heard before came on.

She stopped and sat on the step to listen to it.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Casey watched as Lana danced in front of her on the step.

A tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't leave him, not again.

She threw her and Lana's bags down on the steps and swung the door open.

She ripped the IPod out of her ears and ran into the apartment.

Derek smirked as he heard her come through the door.

"I WONT LEAVE I PROMISE!" Casey yelled as she jumped across the table and wrapped her arms around his neck

Derek let out a light chuckle, then looked down at the news paper and coffee that fell on the floor.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU CANT GET RID OF ME!" She yelled through her tears.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

Then turned her voice to a whisper.

"And it is your baby. I only said that out of anger..." She said as the tears started to fall faster.

Derek smiled and pulled her into a giant hug.

Then Lana came running into the room.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together and Casey and Derek laughed.

"I'm not leaving..." Casey whispered again, looking at their daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DONT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

**--4 months later--**

Derek and Casey sat on the bench at the park and watched Lana run around.

Derek was deep in thought.

"What are you thinkin about?" Casey asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You never told me Lana's middle name." Derek said, looking at her.

Casey smiled and sat up.

"Lana Janess Ventrui." Casey said proudly.

"She has my last name?" Derek smiled.

"Yea..." Casey wraped her arm around him and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Janess?" Derek repeated.

"I like it." Casey smiled.

"Its werid..." Derek laughed and looked over to her.

Casey playfully hit him on the arm.

"Leave it up to Casey to pick a name nobody has..." Derek joked.

"Shut up. Its cute..." Casey said.

"Its not _that _bad." Derek gave in.

"I just dont know what were going to name our son..." Casey said stairing at the sky.

Derek's eyes grew big and his heart beated faster.

"SON!?" He asked, loud with a smile ear to ear.

Casey smiled and nodded her head.

"I GONNA HAVE A SON!" Derek screamed as the parents at the playground staired at him.

Casey laughed and Lana ran up to him.

He picked her up in her arms.

"YOUR GONNA HAVE A BROTHER!" He yelled, lifting her high above his head.

She giggled as he brung her back down and gave her a hug.

"Oh my God, A boy..." Derek whispered, amazed.

"I cant believe it!!" He yelled, looking back at Casey.

She was still laughing.

He sat down next to her again with Lana on his lap.

"Boy?" Lana said, looking at Derek.

"Yep." Derek smiled and ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together.

She had no clue what was going on.

Casey smiled and kissed Derek's cheek.

"I'm gonna teach him who to play hockey, and how to fish. Oh God, I cant wait..." Derek smiled and took a deep breath.

He jumped up as he saw Jeff walking over with Kyle.

"I'M HAVING A BOY!!" He yelled, running over to him.

"Out of your privits?" Kyle whispered.

Derek's face droped and looked at Jeff.

Jeff bursted out laughing.

"Ummm, no. Casey is...?" He said, looking at Jeff.

Kyle nodded his head and ran off.

"Dude!? Talk to him much!?" Derek yelled as soon as he was far enough to not hear.

Jeff started to laugh even harder.

"I couldnt do it, man. He had all these questions, and... It was... Werid." Jeff made a disturbed face.

Casey laughed as hard as she could behind them on the bench.

"I'll talk to him, Jeff..." Casey smiled.

"Thank you..." Jeff said, sititng next to her, but leavign space inbetween them for Derek.

"Just think, in 5 years, you'll have to have that talk..." Casey said as Derek sat down.

Derek looked out to the sky.

He got shivers and made a disgusted face.

Jeff and Casey laughed.

"I cant believe you guys are having a boy..." Jeff said, putting his arms behind his head.

"I know..." Casey said.

"I'm the Goddad, right??" Jeff said, looking at them.

Casey smiled and shook her head, so did Derek.

"Of course." She said.

"I need a job." Casey said, completely changing the subject.

"What kind of job?" Derek asked.

"I think people should pay you to give thier kids 'the talk'." Jeff said.

Casey shuckled.

"I dont know, I'll find a small job. Nothing too long, Because of Lana. And we'll have another soon..." Casey started.

"Ughhh, Maybe I shouldnt get a job yet.." She said right after.

The guys laughed.

"We have like, The best little disfuctional familes ever..." Jeff said, looking at Lana and Kyle play.

Casey and Derek laughed.

"Were gonna go get a new apartment on the 5th." Derek said, looking at Casey.

Casey made a sad face.

"Its going to sad, leaving all the memories behind..."

Derek started to get sad.

"Well, we have them in our minds..." He saidm trying to make her feel better.

"I want your apartment." Jeff jumped in.

"Huh?" Casey and Derek both said at the same time.

"Yea, Its only me a Kyle. And you guys could come by whenever..." Jeff said.

Casey smiled, she liked that idea.

**sorry its short, but i have writers block, again. lol. more ideas?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know, the storry will be ending soon ): it will be a happy ending though, it always is, lol**

**I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

Casey sat in the diner with Kyle.

He sat on one side of the booth and she sat on the other.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Will **somebody **tell me where babies come from before I find out myself!" Kyle said as he hit himself in the end with his hand.

"Shhhh..." Casey laughed.

"Ok, are you going to tell me, aunt Casey?" Kyle asked, in a whisper.

"Yep." Casey smiled.

"Yes!" He said, looking at her.

She giggled and looked across the table.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Casey asked, knowing he had about a billion questions.

"I wanna know how that baby got in your tummy. And dont tell me the baby monster! Daddy already tried that one!" He warned.

Casey smiled.

"Well..."

--

Jeff sat on the couch with Derek as the watched hockey.

"When are you and Casey going to take it to the next level!?" Jeff asked him, during a commercial.

"What do you mean?" The only time he was asked that was when he was young and they were talking about sex.

"Getting married, man! Shes about to have your SECOND kid." Jeff said.

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"She doesn't wanna marry me." He shook his head.

Jeff looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, she wants to wait until you guys have 15 kids, then maybe she'll think about it." Jeff said, sarcastically.

"You think she wants to?" Derek asked.

"Duh." Jeff looked at the TV.

Derek turned his head to Lana who was asleep on the love seat next to them.

"You dont wanna get married?" Jeff asked, sitting up.

"I want to. But I just feel like, were too young to get married." Derek said, looking at Jeff.

"So, wait a while. But get engaged soon." Jeff said, leaning back.

"Do you think she would say yes?" Derek asked, nervous of what he might say.

"Dude, I KNOW she'll say yes." Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"I hope so..." Derek said as the game came back on.

--

Derek and Jeff sat at the kitchen table and laughed at a stupid inside joke they had for about a year now.

The door swung open and Kyle ran up to Jeff.

"DAD! I know everything!!" Kyle said, jumping on his lap.

Casey smiled and sat next to them at the table.

"What did Casey tell you?" Jeff asked, looking down at him.

"That I owe my friend Kelly an apology." He said, raising his eyebrows.

They all laughed.

"Why? What did you do to Kelly?" Jeff asked, fearing the answer.

"I touched her butt." Kyle smiled and Jeff's eyes got bigger.

"What?? How old if Kelly??" Jeff asked, leaning closer to him.

Derek tried so hard not to laugh.

"14." Kyle smiled again.

"Oh. My. God. Kyle! Am I going to get a call from school again??" Jeff pointed his finger at Kyle.

"Naaa. She likes me." Kyle said, popping his collar.

Casey's eyes got bigger as she looked to Derek, who was finding this the funniest thing hes ever seen.

"Kyle, shes 14." Jeff said sternly.

"Age is nothing but a number, Dad." Kyle said, trying to sound like an adult.

They all started to laugh, but Derek stopped.

His whole view on life was just changed by what a 5 year old just said.

'Age is nothing but a number.' It didn't matter how young Casey and Derek were, they were in love, and that's all the counts.

Not thinking, Derek yelled across the table,

"LETS GET MARRIED!" With a big smile.

Casey's jaw dropped and Jeff smacked Derek in the head.

"Thats not how you do it!" Jeff whispered.

Casey started to breathe deeper.

Derek panicked and looked around the room, waiting for her to say something.

Tears started to fill her eyes.

"What took you so long?" She whispered through the tears.

Derek smiled and walked over to her.

He gave her a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"I love you..." Casey whispered.

"I love you too." Derek smiled.

"Are you guys going to make a baby now?" Kyle asked from across the table.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry if the story seems a little rushed... Also, please please please please read my new story, i'm not getting alot of reveiws on it, but I'm working really hard. Its called 'Confused Feelings Only Lead To Love' its a Dasey. i really like it, please read it and reveiw (:**

**BTW: this chapter is 2 years later**

**I OWN NOTHING**

Casey sighed as she unpacked the last box. Everything was where it should be and the house looked great.

"Mommy!!" Lana ran into the room with her arms crossed her her long pony tail bouncing up and down.

"Yes sweetheart?" Casey said as she looked into her bedroom mirror.

"Johnathan spilled grape juice all over the floor!!" She sang.

Casey eyes got big and her jaw dropped.

"GRAPE Juice!? My my new carpet!?" She yelled as she stormed into their new living room.

A two year old version on Derek sat on the couch with a half empty cup of Grape juice and there was a huge puddle of the other half in front of the TV.

"Johna-than!" She yelled, the same way she yelled at his father when she was upset.

"Sippie cups! Honey! Sippie cups!" Casey yelled as she pulled the cup out of his hand.

"Noo!!" He cried as he reached up trying to get it back.

Casey ran it into the kitchen and poured it down the drain, then pulled the paper towels off of the rack.

"Daddys gonna kill you." Lana said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

He started to cry.

"No, Baby. He wont kill you... Its OK." Casey said as she sat on the floor trying to get up the juice.

Then she quickly turned her head to Lana.

"Why would you say that?" She said to Lana with an angry expression.

Lana shrugged her shoulders and skipped away.

The door swung open and Jeff stood there with Kyle.

Casey sighed. Kyle looked like he was getting bigger and bigger everyday.

"Help? Please?" She whispered to Jeff as Johnathan sat on the couch and cried, and Lana skipped around singing a song.

Jeff laughed and picked up John.

"Whats wrong buddy?" He shook his head and buried his face into Jeff's shoulder.

Lana skipped into her new room.

The door swung open.

Thank God. He was home.

"DADDY!" Both kids screamed and ran into his arms.

Casey put her hand over her head and fell back on the floor.

"Were you guys giving mommy a hard time?" Derek asked, looking back and forth at them.

"Nooooo." They both smiled and Derek looked down at Casey laying on the floor.

"Jeff, do you mind watching the kids for a little bit?" Derek asked. Seeing that he was already there and Casey NEEDED a break.

Jeff shook his head and smiled.

Derek put down the kids and they ran to the couch.

"You guys be good of uncle Jeff, Me and mommy are gonna go out for a little bit." Derek said, helping Casey off the floor.

"YO!" He yelled, seeing the giant stain next to her.

"Who did that!?" He yelled, looking at the kids.

John started to cry again as Lana whispered, "Told you."

Derek sighed and laughed.

"We'll clean it up later, its OK."

--

Casey sat across from Derek in the booth.

"You took me to Smelly Nelly's. How romantic." Casey joked.

"I blew all of our money on our wedding." Derek shot back.

Casey smiled. They were getting married in 3 weeks, she just couldn't wait.

"Derek, Do you realize that in 3 weeks, I'll be your wife!?" Casey squealed like a young girl, making Derek laugh.

"Yes. You'll be the second Mrs. Venturi in your family." Derek joked.

Casey laughed. She invited her family, but wasn't too sure if they would come or not. She would have loved to see them there, though.

"Do you notice how big Kyles getting!?" Casey asked, her eyes getting big.

"Yea, Hes gonna be 7 next week." Derek said, looking down at the menu.

Casey sighed and smiled. Time was flying.

"He was telling me about this girl that he liked in his class." Derek said.

"Well at least now he knows not to slap her butt." Casey said, remembering their talk, that that very restaurant.

Derek's soda almost came out of his nose as he laughed, remembering that was the day he asked her to marry him. Or, told her to.

But she was happy he did.

"I wonder how Jeffs doing back at the house with the kids..." Derek said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jeff chased John around, trying to take the cup away from him that Casey told him he couldn't have.

As John ran into the kids room, Jeff followed.

His jaw dropped when he saw Kyle trying to kiss Lana.

"KYLE!! Do you _WANT_ uncle Derek to kill me!?" Jeff yelled, picking him up and carrying him away.

"But aunt Casey said you kiss girls when you like them!" Kyle cried as Jeff carried him away under his arm, and still tried to chase John.

"Yea, as long as your at least 12 and its not uncle Derek's daughter!" Jeff yelled, as he searched for John.

"But shes cute!" Kyle whined.

"OK, well when uncle Derek is dead, you can kiss her all you want." Jeff said, putting him down and running away to find John.

Kyle quickly walked back into Lana's room.

"We have to kill your dad." He whispered.

Lana's jaw dropped and a worried expression fell on her face.

Jeff shook his head and laughed as he heard them out side of the door.

--


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, sorry. I just wrote the whole wedding, then my computer desides that it doesnt want to save it. Sigh as if today wasnt depressing enough, I went for a dinsey audition and I was so excited, i spent all day getting ready, then they told me i was too late. Damn disney people. haha.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

--_TEN YEARS LATER--_

Lana tapped her foot nervously on the ground and played with her strawberry blonde hair.

She looked beside her on the couch, where Kyle sat.

He was the most amazing thing she has ever seen.

Blond hair, Blue eyes, 17 and 6 feet tall, with her heart in the palm of his hand.

She smiled as he looked back at her.

"Do you remember when you were 4? And I told you we had to kill your dad?" Kyle asked, his smile melting her heart.

She bursted out laughing and nodded her head.

"That would have been so much easier then this." He joked, looking up at the clock.

Jeff, Derek, and Casey would be home any minute. That was when they were going to tell him they were in love.

As they heard the door unlock Kyle grabbed Lana's hand.

Jeff walked into the door first. He took off his coat and sat next to them.

He was looking older, but he was still handsome.

Soon later, Casey and John walked into the door and John ran right up the steps.

"Hey guys!" She smiled. She looked beautiful, and not that much older.

"Your father should be home any minute." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Kyle sighed, very scared.

He blinked a few times and jumped as Derek walked into the door.

"Hey. Whats up?" Derek smiled and plopped down on the couch.

"We have to talk to you guys." Lana started as her mother came into the room.

"Sure sweetheart, whats going on?" She asked, turning off the TV.

Jeff and Derek sat up and stood in front of them.

"Well..." Kyle said, then looked at Lana.

She was better off telling him.

"Were in love." She said with a smile.

"Awww." Casey smiled and gave her daughter a hug.

Jeff raised his eyebrows and looked them up and down.

Derek's jaw almost hit the floor and his eyes got big.

"Don't flip out, Daddy." Lana pleaded.

Derek held his breath.

"Your dead!" He pointed to Kyle.

"AHH!" Kyle jumped off the couch and ran out of the door, followed by Derek.

Lana's jaw dropped and she turned to Jeff.

"Is he going to OK!?" She yelled, looking out of the window.

Jeff squinted his eyes and looked at them running around out front.

"Probably not." He laughed.

Lana put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Ahhh, he'll be back." Jeff smiled.

"As a ghost!" Lana yelled, running out of the door.

"DAD! DON'T KILL HIM!"

Casey and Jeff smiled at each other.

"I wonder what he'll do when he notices there's a promise ring on her finger." Casey crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen.

--

Nora and George came back into Casey and Derek's lives and became very close to the kids.

It took some time, but they got used to the fact that Derek and Casey were in love.

Derek didn't kill Kyle, but he did come pretty close.

He realized that he didn't want to break up what Kyle and Lana had, even if he was 17, and she was only 14.

Later on, the promise ring turned into an engagement ring.

When Lana was 25 and Kyle was 28, they had a beautiful wedding. With Derek walking Lana down the asle.

Derek took John fishing every Friday afternoon until he was 16, then he picked the parties over the fishing.

Derek was hurt at first, but he came to understand that he was the same way. Now they fish the first Friday of every month.

When Lizzie and Edwin were 19 and 20, they decided to tell everybody that they too were in love.

This time, George and Nora didnt take it so hard.

They got married when they turned 25 and had 2 twin girls when they were 27.

The family went on with their lives living happily. They wouldn't change a thing.

And as for the apartment, Where else would Lana and Kyle be living?


End file.
